pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Pottery Pingu
Pottery Pingu is the third episode of the sixth season. It was written by Tim Compton. Plot Pingu and Pinga are round at Grandpa's Igloo. As the young penguins play Grandpa is busy doing some pottery. With his peddle powered ceramic wheel, he manages to make a very neat vase with a lid to match. Pingu watches this and is most impressed. He feels like he would want to have a go too, so Grandpa lets he fetch out another piece of clay from the box. Pingu places the clay onto the wheel and while Grandpa works the peddle for him, he starts moulding it into shape. However Pingu's wings are not as careful as Grandpa's. First he makes a shape with a very thin shape that flops in the middle and then makes a dish that has a squiggling and flappy side which flies away and makes the remaining piece on the wheel look like a bent and crooked crown shape. While Grandpa goes to put his vase and Pingu's abstract piece in the kiln and waits for them to cook, Pingu tries to have another go at improving his pottery skills. While he moulds the clay into shape, Pinga works the peddle on the wheel for him. Pingu's first attempt once again fails, but he is not ready to quit yet. Whilst Pinga keeps watch to make sure Grandpa does not come back suddenly, Pingu tries again to make a satisfactory ceramic piece. He tries using a bigger piece of the clay as a way of making it more likely to look better and he bounces his red rubber ball up and down on the peddle to get the wheel turning, but it soon just bounces away. Suddenly Pinga sees Grandpa fetching the ceramic pieces out of the kiln. Pinga alerts Pingu and he hides up against the wall, but Grandpa does not see what they are up to. He puts the pieces down on the table and then goes indoors. Pingu tries once again to make another piece of ceramics, but this time uses his paddle ball to make the ceramic wheel turn. This time he manages to make a very large wavey vase, but he soon gets so carried with his impending success, he makes the wheel spin too fast and the clay flies all over the place. Once piece of clay breaks some of the pottery Grandpa made earlier and another splashes into Grandpa's face just as opens the window of his igloo to see what is going on outside. Grandpa is not very pleased, especially as he was just going to paint his masterpieces anyway. Then Pingu has an idea; he thinks that the crown-shaped piece he made earlier might make a good replacement for the broken lid of Grandpa's vase. It is a perfect fit and Grandpa is so pleased that he gets to work on painting the vase straight away. Meanwhile Pingu suddenly discovers that he really is a very good ceramist after all. Characters *Pingu *Pinga *Grandpa Goofs *When Grandpa puts his vase and Pingu's abstract shape in the kiln, the lid of the vase is missing. However when he takes the pieces out of the kiln, the lid is suddenly amongst the set. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes